


Obvious

by barryolivers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, FRIENDSHIP ALLYDIA HELL YEAH, Fluff, Lydia doesn't like Malia, Nobody is Dead, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/pseuds/barryolivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ugh." Lydia moaned, slamming down her bag and slumping into her seat, dumping her drink down, as Allison raised a questioning brow, sipping her own. "I hate her." </p>
<p>Allison's features had a faint frown across them. "Who?" She asked, looking around. </p>
<p>"Her!" Lydia spat, gesturing wildly to Malia, who was obliviously ordering a coffee. </p>
<p>Allison shot around, drink hovering near her lips. "Malia?" She questioned, sliding back to face Lydia, taking another sip. </p>
<p>Lydia nodded. "Malia." She repeated, not bothering to hide her disgust, lip curling upwards.</p>
<p>Allison frowned. "But-" Her eyes narrowed in thought. "She's so... nice?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> For one of my bestest friends, Adam. Happy birthday, ya shuck face~ <33

"Ugh." Lydia moaned, slamming down her bag and slumping into her seat, dumping her drink down, as Allison raised a questioning brow, sipping her own. "I hate her." 

Allison's features had a faint frown across them. "Who?" She asked, looking around. 

"Her!" Lydia spat, gesturing wildly to Malia, who was obliviously ordering a coffee. 

Allison shot around, drink hovering near her lips. "Malia?" She questioned, sliding back to face Lydia, taking another sip. 

Lydia nodded. "Malia." She repeated, not bothering to hide her disgust, lip curling upwards.

Allison frowned. "But-" Her eyes narrowed in thought. "She's so... nice?"

Lydia raised her eyebrows as if to say 'Seriously?', huffing a laugh. "No."

She said simply, picking her drink up and taking a sip. She watched Malia, as she made her way, holding two cups. "I really-" Her comment was cut off by Malia changing direction. "She better not be-" Her threat was cut off again, as Malia greeted the two. 

"Hey guys!" She sing-songed.   
Lydia resisted the urge to curl up her lip and make a comment. 

"Hey, Malia." Allison greeted, smile broad and bright. And genuine. She kicked Lydia under the table. 

Reluctantly, Lydia 'greeted' Malia. "Hey, Malia." She greeted, voice sickly sweet, fakest smile wide. 

Malia smiled back at the two girls, oblivious to Lydia's repulse. "What're you guys doing here?" 

Lydia resisted the urge to say 'I could ask you the same thing' and instead settled for; "Getting a drink. Since this is a coffee house."  
Allison kicked her under the table again and Lydia shot her a look. "I'll get bruises!" She hissed.

"Oh." Malia said. "I'm here with Stiles." She nodded behind her, and Lydia leant to see Stiles sitting at a table, phone in hands, and he waved awkwardly to her. Lydia smiled, genuinely, and waved back. Stiles smirked and leant back, going back to his phone. Allison watched the exchange, smirk toying at her lips.

Lydia looked back to Malia, smile fading. "Shouldn't you go back to him then?" She said, voice poisonous, and brief smile wicked. 

Malia nodded. "Bye, Allison. Lydia." She walked off, as Lydia waved dramatically. Rolling her eyes, Lydia faced Allison, sipping her drink. "See?!" She exclaimed. 

Allison laughed, more to herself than Lydia. "I heard her being completely friendly, Lydia." Lydia raised a questioning brow and Allison continued. "I saw you and Stiles." She raised her brows to make her point.

Lydia almost choked on her drink. "Stiles?!" She exclaimed. "No." Her voice wavered a little. 

Allison hummed. "Mmhm." She nodded. "I know. You lit up when you saw Stiles."

Lydia sipped her drink again. "I don't know what you're talking about." She mumbled into the lid. 

Allison raised a brow, and Lydia huffed. "Fine." Lydia said finally. "Maybe I do like Stiles."

"And that's why you hate Malia."

Lydia scoffed. "I'm not that-" She glanced over to the table Malia and Stiles had sat at, seeing Stiles laughing hysterically at something, head tipped back. "Low." She finished, voice flatter. Not noticeably, but Allison noticed. 

"Just admit it, Lyds." Allison laughed. "You looooove him." She dragged out her voice in a sing-song.

Lydia slapped her arm lightly. "Shut up." She laughed, placing her drink down. "It doesn't matter, anyway. He has Malia." 

Allison raised a brow, dead panning at Lydia. "Seriously?" 

Lydia hummed. "Seriously."

"Lydia." Allison began, dropping her drink down also. "I've seen the way you look at each other. Even when you both aren't looking. Stiles looks at you like you're his everything, and you look at him with that look you only give the people who love." Lydia dead panned at Allison. "We both know the one. It's obvious. Don't try and tell me that Stiles loves Malia more than he loves you. It's impossible for anyone to love anyone more than that boy loves you. Trust me."

Lydia hummed. "You think he'd drop that coyote bitch for me?"

Allison raised a brow. "Lydia." She warned. 

"Well?"

"I don't think he'd be as cruel, but yeah. I think he would. Not completely, because he's a people pleaser, and wouldn't wanna hurt her feelings."

"Why?" Lydia scoffed, downing the last of her drink. 

Allison just laughed. 

~~~___~~~___~~~___~~~___~~~___~~~___~~~___~~~___~~~___~~~___~~~___~~~___~~~___~~~___~~~~~~___~~~___~~~___~~~___~~~___~~~___~~~

 

Around an hour later, Lydia and Allison had finished their third round of coffees, when Allison gestured to the table which Malia and Stiles had sat at. Frowning, Lydia looked to the table, smirking a little when she saw Stiles on his own, no signs of Malia. She slid her chair out, and made her way to the table. 

"Hey, Stiles." She greeted, her finger twirling a stray hair. 

Stiles looked up, beaming. "Hey, Lyds." He greeted.   
"Where'd-" 

"Malia go? Getting another drink. But, uh, feel free to stay. Keep me company. Line's pretty long." Stiles laughed, as Lydia glanced behind her, frowning slightly at the lack of Malia in the line. She happily obliged, brushing it off, taking a seat. 

"So..." Stiles' voice trailed off as he locked his phone. 

"So." 

"Uh," Stiles ran a hand through his hair. 

Lydia smirked, waiting. 

"You like me?" He blurted out. 

Lydia's eyes widened, her face flushing a bright red. 

"I mean," Stiles stuttered. "I heard-- and I--"

"You were listening to mine and Allison's conversation?" Lydia crossed her arms over her chest, raising a brow. 

Stiles blushed. "Maybe." He mumbled. "But--"

"Yes." Lydia muttered, looking down. 

Stiles smirked.   
"What of it?" Lydia snapped. 

"Woah." Stiles put his hands up in defence. "It's not a bad thing."

Lydia looked up. "Yeah. Well, you have Malia. So," She stood. 

Stiles stood also. "She knew."

Lydia stopped walking away, turning to face Stiles. "What?" She whispered. 

"Malia. She heard too. And was... Completely understanding, actually. I mean, I tried to explain but she said she knew." He rubbed the back of his neck. 

Lydia cocked her head, stepping back. She took Stiles' face and kissed it, feeling Stiles' smirk, uncaring who saw. She loved Stiles, and wasn't going to hide it any longer. They leant their foreheads on each other's, arms loosely wrapped around one another's bodies. 

"Also," Stiles whispered. "tell Allison that I'm not _that_ much of a people pleaser."


End file.
